


How to drive crazy your werewolf

by PumpkinkQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: In memory of Stiles's jeans, Just bites, Knotting, Lap Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No lollipops were hurt in the making of this fic, Oblivious Derek, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles got a plan, inappropriate use of lollipops, maybe an armchair will need a therapist thou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: We are all here to commemorate Stiles's jeans. The victim of a dumb plan to get his werewolf to fuck him (which worked surprisingly well, if you were wondering).We are also remembering his phone which is listed as lost in combat and a brave lollipop went too close to the sun.---This is probably the weirdest presentation I ever gave, no to mention the tags. I blame it on my exam, which is tomorrow, what I am even doing here?---I think I will write some more small scenes. Follow me onTwitterto stay tuned.---I want a werewolf as well, where do I adopt one?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 266





	How to drive crazy your werewolf

Derek sometimes had to remind himself this wasn’t a dream, he wasn’t the lone wolf anymore, he has his own pack and he was an alpha. He just couldn’t believe how amazing his life turns out to be.  
He had just one, big problem, name Stiles.   
Everything started with an innocent game. They were getting drunk, it was pack night and they got some specially brewed alcohol for werewolves. It was Isaac that came out with the weirdest idea for a drinking game, he downloaded this weird app which came out with random personal questions and they had to answer or drink. Which the blink of an eye became read, answer and cheer; and finally, just drink and blabbing. By this point Allison was long gone sleeping soundly in a tangle of limbs with Scott, Erica was dozing off on Boyd lap while Lydia had been staring at the bottom of his glass for a while.   
“Would you do one of your fellows?” Said Isaac lying on his back reading from the phone.  
“To whom?” Asked Derek from his position sitting on the floor against the couch.  
“To you.”  
“To me…” he wasn’t lucid, he tried to give words a sense but his brain provided just confused images about dicks. He licked dicks thou. Not he would tell anyone, then he realised he was staring at Stiles, like reeeeally intense. And Stiles was staring back.   
“Ouch! Fuck!” Isaac had lost the grip on the phone which had landed on his nose. He was now rolling on the floor agonising.  
That broke the moment.  
But the day after in the middle of hangover Derek was wandering in the house when he met Stiles in the bathroom. Well, Stiles was already in the bathroom, but he forgot to knock. He was shirtless, his pale shoulders naked for everyone to see. There were moles on his back, Derek wonders if he could make a picture connecting them.  
“Ahem, ‘morning?”  
“Oh, shit, sorry, just call me when you are done.”  
“Yes, of course.” Derek nod and they remained like that for a moment. Stiles gave him a lingering look and he heard his heart accelerate for no reason.  
“I need to go.” He left the room in a hurry but that was just the beginning.  
After a week they were out a mission. There was a tribe of imp causing troubles in a nearby city and they had to check the situation. It took the whole day and a good part of the afternoon to locate their den and to speak with the leader. They agreed to leave alone the humans and tuned Isaac hair pink, but aside from that, it went smoothly.  
Anyway, the decision to stay the night and Derek booked some rooms into a small hotel. Futile courtesy because they end up all squeezed in the same room to watch the only movie Scott found at the shop, Love actually.  
Somehow Derek found himself sitting right next to Stiles on the small couch; Allison, Lydia and Erica on the big one and Scott and Isaac on the furry carpet with a mountain of pillows, Boyd reclaimed the only armchair. It didn’t take long for Allison to join the other on the floor and fall asleep. Everyone followed and Derek drifted without even realising. He woke up lying with a warm body pressed against his. A hard warm body.  
Stiles was sleeping curled in his arms grinding his hard-on against his leg.   
He almost let out a scream, he rolled off the couch climbing over his friends to find himself safe in the hallway. Safe and hard as a rock.  
-Get yourself together- he told himself - is just a morning wood, you are pent up and the full moon is close, is normal!-  
Two eyes followed his withdrawal.   
After billions of these moments, he found himself in their kitchen.  
Everyone was out.  
Aside Stiles obliviously. Lately, the boy was always around him.  
His wolf wasn’t helpful at all, it wanted Stiles as a mate. Why it had to be Stiles it was a mystery to Derek, he was clumsy and noisy, obsessed with that smelly jeep, always putting himself in danger to help his friends, that white skin made to be bite.   
Derek trashed that line of thoughts before growing another erection.   
Just because his wolf went crazy it didn’t mean he had to lose his sanity after the teenager on the other side of the table, which was pretending to look at his phone.  
The fact that he was now defiling a lolly wasn’t helping in the least. It was cherry flavoured and it painted Stile’s lips of red.  
Derek wanted nothing more to licked them clean.  
Slowly, the boy slid the candy between his lips, practically moaning around it, and then slid it out, tongue swirling around the tip, licking a lewd stripe up one side and the other. He was pretending to read something on his phone without looking at the werewolf but his heartbeat has been really fast for a while.   
Then he smelled it.  
Arousal.  
Stiles licked the pop slowly and then sucked on the tip and that was it, the last straw.  
“Fuck!” He snarled. He stood pushing the table out of his way. Enough is enough.  
“What the fuck Derek?!” He looked at him with wide-eyed but the werewolf wasn’t in a chatty mood. He grabbed the phone throwing it away with zero care and passed an arm around his waist dragging him against his body.  
“My phonnng…” Finally, he was tasting those lips. He pressed Stiles against the fridge trapping the hand still holding the damn lollipop in an iron grip. He took his sweet time sucking his soft lips before finding his way inside. Everything tasted like cherry.  
After some time he let go of the kiss the let Stiles get some breath.  
The boy was gripping at his shoulder with his free hand. Derek was pretty sure that the only thing keeping him upright was his arm around him.  
Slowly he dragged the wrist he was holding toward his face until it was close enough for him to bite the lollipop.  
And so he did, without breaking the eye contact he crunched it in one go.  
Stiles swallowed.  
“Listen to me carefully, if I get this whole situation wrong you tell me now. I will apologise and we will forget it ever happen. Otherwise, I will make you mine tonight.” Stiles swallowed again, his heart busy in trying to jump out of his chest. “In any case, you will never, never, eat a lollipop in front of someone ever again. I made myself clear?” Stiles nodded slowly.  
“Good, now what’s your answer?”   
He didn’t say anything.  
But he lifted one leg to hooked it around his hips, with no-notice he jumped on him. Of course, Derek didn’t let him fall, guiding his hand under his arse.   
“I was starting to think I had to lay naked in your bed for you to take the hint.” That boy was going to be the death of him.  
“Oh, you will, the question if I will let you get up ever again.” He went on his neck open mouth sucking hard.   
Stiles moaned loudly.   
Derek tightened the grip on him walking out of the kitchen. He didn’t even try to reach the bedroom. Instead, he went for his favourite armchair. It was the biggest in the room, the rest of the pack never seemed to get it was his place. Well after that night he seriously doubts anyone would ever look at it again.   
After he sat comfortably, he resumed kissing Stiles and gently sucking his mouth with a groan as he kept his arm hooked around his back, close, so that he couldn't scoot too far away.  
His hand groped his arse and he realised the bot had something in his pocket. Curios fingers found two little plastic wrappers, he threw a look over Stiles's shoulder just to accomplish Stiles had condoms and lube stored in his pockets.  
“Stiles…what are these.” He waved them under his nose.  
Stiles grinded against him licking his lips: “You know…one could never know when the opportunity occurs.”  
His wolf irrationally thought about Stiles being with other man and he didn’t like one bit. “Which opportunity?” He asked in a low tone.  
“The opportunity to seduce my favourite sourwolf.”  
That he licked it.  
He tore apart the back of the jeans saving the trouble of opening them.  
“Ehi!” Derek growled pressing his smile into Stiles's neck.  
“I’ll buy you new ones.”  
“Oh, will you? So you can rip them as well.”  
“Maybe.”  
He opened the lube covering his fingers, he found Stiles’s opening without looking, probing the entrance with the first finger.  
“Relax.”   
“The hell, hurry up, I fingered myself this morning!”   
Derek raised his head surprised, “what? I was horny, will you keep going now?” His face didn’t match the boldness of his words, he was flustered and red as the sunset. Derek kissed him deeply, pushing the first finger inside. It was true that he wasn’t deadly tight but Derek didn’t want to take any risk, he wasn’t exactly small, and of course, there was one crucial detail.  
“Stiles?”  
“Mmmh?”  
“No focus for a second, how much do you know about werewolves mating.”  
“Do you know that you send conflicting messages if tell me to focus but you push another finger inside?” He said throwing back his head and pushing against the fingers inside of him.  
“Stiles!”  
“Ok, ok, their drive is stronger near the full moon, sometimes they go half shift if they got too carried away and they like to mark their lovers.”  
“And they knot.”   
Stiles stopped looking at him.  
Derek would have expected fear from someone normal, but it was Stiles we were talking about, so there was nothing but lust in his eyes.  
“I wasn’t sure about that.”  
“It’s the first time, maybe is not safe…”  
“Enough with that! I will not crumble, prepare me and gave me that fucking knot!”  
That went directly to Derek’s cock, He pushed a third inside and build a pace that had Stiles moaning in seconds. He went up to four just to be sure and by that point, the boy was shaking in his arms, so aroused that Derek had to grab the base of his cock to stop his orgasm. One these nights he would have Siles coming over and over until he came dry. The things he wanted to do to him.  
“Derek…please…enough…” he was painting, his body of a delicious shade of pink, his smell was intoxicating. It was obscene. It was lewd. It was the most fucking sexy thing Derek ever seen in his life.  
“Come and get it.” He smiled showing his teeth. He opened his trousers freeing his hard shaft which had been painfully confined for too long.   
Stiles used his shoulders as leverage to raise himself on his cock, which Derek graciously held up for him.   
He slid onto Derek's thigh, straddling it with one arm around the werewolf's neck. Derek had to force himself and stay still but he had to close his eyes, the sensation was maddening, he wanted nothing more than thrust hard in the crazy hot canal that it was wrapped tightly around his cock, he was sure had never been that hard before.   
Stiles, after what felt like an hour finally bottomed down and let out the breath he was holding, Derek drew little circles on his hips as encouragement, leaving little kisses on his neck. He uncovered his teeth attempting the throat in front of him without actually biting, just to test Stiles reactions, ready to back up at the first sign of fear. The boy tensed a little and he gave a lick on the point where he trailed his teeth, he kept his ministration until Stiles relaxed under his hands, actually lifting his chin to give him more access.  
So he sucked a big, purple love bites right under his ear. Leaving a mark, so visible on that white neck gave him a sense of satisfaction so deep it surprised him, he never felt so possessive over a lover before, but now he wished nothing more to cover Stiles’s whole body in similar signs.  
He let Stile set the pace at the beginning just growling in appreciation now and then.   
Stiles raised on his lap and slowly lowered himself down his erection, Derek’s hands steadying his hips for his slow glide down until he was sitting on Derek’s lap again, fully engulfing his hard cock.   
He slowly undulated up and down, up and down, faster and faster until his legs started shaking.   
“Derek…please.” He looked at him with his unfocused eyes, he was to far go to keep the rhythm but Derek was more than happy to help. His fingers clung to Stiles's hips, pressing into the cut where the butt meets the leg.  
The moment he took over was marked by Stiles suddenly screaming. His back arched beautifully and he cummed between them. Derek holds him close fucking him through his orgasm.   
“Derek,” he moaned starting to feel oversensitive, “slow down…”  
“Not happening,” Derek growled, his wolf was going crazy after smelling his mate satisfaction. He gave a strong thrust until he was buried to the hilt inside Stiles, and fastened the pace; hips thrusting back and forward like a piston. Derek found Stiles’s lips determined in drinking his moans, his voice was obscene, the boy was so lost in pleasure that he gave up on every tentative to contain himself.  
He flipped them over the armrest rolling Stiles back on his stomach, half of his body pending over the floor. He grabbed his hips firmly lifting them from the pillows and thrusting back in. Stiles screamed straightens his arms, as he couldn’t decide he if wanted to get away or try to find leverage to take his thrusts. Not that Derek would let him go anywhere. He pressed one hand between his shoulders thrust in hard, opening him with his cock until he was sunk in, deep inside, and Stiles gasped and jerked, his head turned on the side to not suffocate in the pillows.  
He was close, he could feel the knot swelling and he slowed his thrust but intensified the strength, filling the room with the smacking noise of skin against skin. Stiles wailed as the knot growth bigger and he gave one final big thrust pushing it inside.  
The walls around his cock clamp hard and Derek can't move for a second, breath gone as he came howling, his head thrown back.   
Their voices filled the room, he felt his body ache and pump every last drop of semen into the other man, which was shaking hard, his nose told him he came again. Now he was sure, no one would ever want to steal his armchair from here.   
He wrapped his arms around Stiles lifting him like a doll to sit more comfortably with his knot still nested deeply inside of him. Moving Stiles’s body clenched around him and he felt another rush of cum pumping out his prick.   
Stiles passed out. He was covered in sweat and his cum which smelled perfectly mixed with Derek scent on his humble opinion.   
He licked the hickeys on his neck contemplating the moment his knot would deflate.  
He was going to take Styles upstairs to clean him and tend to him. He would look so good between his sheets. He would start a bath and he wouldn’t let Stiles’ feet touch the floor for the rest of the day. He could cook something tasty for him and feed him. More than anything he wanted to christianise every surface of the house until their smells combined would drive the rest of the pack crazy.  
And of course, he was going to buy a thousand of cherry lollipops…


End file.
